Reminiscence
by x.Kurotsuki.x
Summary: Arme joins the Grand Chase and they go on an adventure... but who will she choose? Seighart or Lass?
1. New Member

"Reverse gravity!" Arme yelled, as the dummy soared into the sky, and crashed back down into the earth. She was covered in sweat, and was gasping for breath. The sun was already setting as the purple haired mage trained.

She was training extra hard, as she had recently received a letter from the Grand Chase, asking her to be part of their team. Arme was training harder than ever before, so that she wouldn't drag the others down. In a few weeks time, a Grand Chase member will visit her, and analyse her combat skills. If she was good, she'd be a part of the team. She took out the letter from her pocket and read it for the 56th time.

_To: Arme of the Violet Mage Guild._

_Dear Arme, I, the Knight Master, is offering you the chance to join the Grand Chase, as I have seen how your skills surpass all the other mages around your age. Since the Grand Chase lacks a mage, I am thinking that you should fill that spot. However, your skills, as good as they are, still might not be good enough... Because of this, a Grand Chase member will come in a week's time and assess you. _

_I wish the best of luck._

_Knight Master_

Arme smiled. She still can't believe it was real. However, no matter how any times she looked at it, it still said the same things. Grinning broadly, she continued to practice with renewed energy.

_A few hours later..._

"Meteor...!" Arme cried wearily. Half a second later, a spectacular meteor shower came, bombarding her backyard, yet leaving no mark. She had been practicing for hours. The sun had set long ago.

*yawn* "Oh god... looks like I won't be able to continue without taking a break," she thought to herself. Trudging into her kitchen, she decided to compose a decent meal, as she won't be eating again for a long time. She decided that a gigantic piece of steak will be best for sustaining her for a long time. Before she went out to practice, she had a hasty shower.

*Beep beep Beep beep* the phone rang, and Arme dashed out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel, her purple hair sopping wet.

"Hello? It's Arme here. Is there anything you need?" She asked politely. Her eyes widened, and her face went as white as snow when she heard what the person said. A grand chase member was going to come to her house RIGHT NOW, and he/she is going to assess her skills RIGHT NOW.

Slamming the phone down, she raced to back to the bathroom, and dried her hair and put on her clothes record time. A knock sounded at the door.

"Omg...," Arme thought as she opened the door. There was nobody there, and she was beginning to think that she imagined the knock due to extreme nervousness, when a voice sounded behind her.

"Are you gonna stand there forever?" The masculine voice said with amusement. Arme twirled around, to meet a white haired lad with azure eyes.

"Oh. H-hello. My n-name is A-Arme, n-nice to m-meet y-y-you!" Arme said, tripping over the words.

The boy rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to be all formal and all that. I'm Lass, and I'm gonna see your efficiency at magic..."

Arme's eyes brightened. "You can use magic?"

"Uhh. No. Ronan was supposed to see to you... but..." He trailed off muttering something incoherent.

"Oh." Arme blushed, and quickly led him to her backyard. She was surprised to see him take a battle stance.

"Aren't you gonna watch me from the side?" she asked.

Lass laughed.

"You honestly didn't think that watching you battle nothing will be enough to see if you're good or not? No. I'll be your oppenent." Arme nodded shakily, and began her first attack. She teleported behind lass, and yelled," Stone Curse!" Lass, who hadn't been expecting this, was surprised to see the stone creep slowly up his body.

"You're pretty fast...,"he muttered," but NOBODY could beat me in speed."

He vanished as soon as the stone released him, and from nowhere came a voice shouting," Final Strike!"

The blue slashes pierced right into Arme's body and she toppled over... onto Lass who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmm... this is not good- to be in this condition before you even join the Chase... That was a short fight... Let's get you healed..." Arme barely heard him say this. _I failed... failed... all that training for nothing..._ She felt her mouth being pulled open. Something being poured into her mouth. She swallowed it, and blacked out.

"Oi you. You awake now?" The first thing she heard as she gained consciousness was a voice she recognised as Lass's.

"Ugh..." Arme tried to sit up, but gave up halfway as pain stabbed her side.

"Ah. You're awake... look- I am truly sorry for wounding you. I didn't mean to hit you that hard...thought mages had better defence..." He muttered the last bit. Arme shook her head. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened. Turning her head to face Lass's, she looked straight into his eyes... baby blue...she thought. Shaking her head, she focused on her question.

"L-lass...?" Arme whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Umm... I failed that test didn't I...I mean like... I was pathetic wasn't I..." said Arme, avoiding his intent gaze.

"No," he said, while Arme instantly shot up, despite the pain.

"No- you have actually passed," Lass continued, while pushing Arme back down onto the bed.

"You had good skill. You are now officially part of the Grand Chase. However, I'll warn you, that being part of the Chase means facing countless dangers..."He trailed off as he saw that nothing he said was going to stop this girl being over enthusiastic in joining the Chase.

"Thank...you..." Arme stuttered, as tears began to run down her cheeks. She was a very emotional girl. Sighing, Lass stood up from the stool he was sitting on, and came over to her. He wiped her tears away with his finger, and gently picked her up.

"Whoa! Put me down! I am not as light as you think!" The mage cried as she was swept of the bed.

"You can't walk yet right? Come on... we must be on our way to Grand Chase mansion," he said, ignoring the mage's protests. The mage soon fell asleep on Lass's shoulder was he ran with amazing speed towards Grand Chase Mansion.

...

"Oh wow! So this is the new girl! Hi, I'm Amy~!" A pink haired girl was the first to invite Arme when she arrived. Hearing Amy's greeting, the other knights all came to meet her.

"Hello Arme. I'm Ronan," said a boy with a long blur ponytail, "and this is Elesis, Jin, Lire, Ryan and Seighart," he continued while gesturing to a red head, another red head, a blonde head, an orange head, and a black head.

"Heh... looks like Lass found a girlfriend eh?" said Jin. Lass was still carrying Arme on his back. This remark caused Lire to glare at Arme, while Ryan wrapped his arm around Lire's waist.

"Ah...NO! I am not...his...uhh..." Arme stuttered, while trying to get Lass to let her go.

Lass glared daggers at Jin, who gulped and immediately regretted saying what he had just said.

"So...um... Arme, you're going to have to share a room with Lass... I'm sorry. I would share my room with you, but since he has the largest and cleanest room, it'd be best if you go with him..." Elesis mutters the last bit, as she had fought hard with Lass for that room. Lass had of course, won.

Arme was speechless as Lass carried her to his room and sat her down on the bed. Seighart entered the room, carrying a lilac bed. He pushed this into its position next to the other bed. It fit surprisingly well.

"Amy's going to get all your stuff from your house," said Seighart smiling, and he left the room.

An awkward silence followed, only to be broke when Lass opened the curtains of one of the windows.

"So...how do you like the others?" inquired Lass.

"Well, I think everyone is fine... although I don't think Lire likes me much..."

"Don't worry about her. She has her own...issues...to deal with." He said hastily.

"I got your stuff Arme~!" said Amy, kicking open the door with no warning. Arme jumped and winced in pain.

"Can you enter in a more sophisticated fashion next time? Or is that too hard for you and your ego?"

"Aww shut up Lass. I am here to talk with Arme." Lass sighed.

"Arme, I'll put your stuff in these drawers...~" continued Amy, gesturing to the set next to her bed.

"Ok. Thanks." Arme was very grateful that she was accepted into the team without any many troubles.

"Well then... see you in the morning~" Amy exited in a similar fashion to the way she entered. She swung open the door, and kicked it close behind her. Lass pretended he didn't see this, and glanced at the clock.

"Arme, it's late. You should sleep. You had dinner before I came yes?"

"Yeah." Said Arme remembering that big meal she had eaten.

"Cool," said Lass, and a grin spread across his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just sleep 'kay?"

Arme eyed the distance between where she is now and her bed. Her face grimaced as she imagined the pain it'd cause for her to move that much. Lass noticed her look, and guessing her problem, told her that she could sleep on his bed if she didn't want to move. Arme gratefully agreed.

...

"Arme. Get up... Oi you! It's time to get up!" Lass poked Arme's arm. "Get up sleepy head."

"Ugh...huh...oh. Hi there...sweet dreams..." Arme went back to sleep.

Sighing, Lass knelt down beside Arme's sleeping form. Taking a deep breath, he blew as hard as he could into her ear. Arme sat up with a yelp.

"What? What was that? Oh my... it's morning..." she trailed off as she saw an amused Lass beside her.

"You finally woke up. I was considering leaving you to sleep if you didn't respond... but you can cook right? Come on. The others are waiting below for breakfast.

"Huh? You mean I'll be cooking for everyone?"

"Yeah. The others can cook, but they aren't very good...and I assume you are a good cook?"

"How do you know I can cook?" Arme countered.

"Well, you ate dinner yesterday yes? That means you can cook, unless you ordered something, which is very unlikely for your personality."

Arme remembered his grin when she told him she had ate dinner last night. _So that's what that was about._

"Oh. Ok then, you win. I'll cook. I like cooking anyways so yeah." Her wound had almost healed thanks to the potion and a good night's rest.

"We'll be waiting..." With that, Lass left the room.

Arme quickly changed, and rushed down to the kitchen. What she saw though, will give her nightmares for the rest of her life. The 'kitchen' was a mess, and when she opened its cupboards, all the food was overdue.

"This is hell..." thought Arme to herself. She turned around to the waiting group.

"How do you live like this? I'm going to clean this mess and buy some fresh food."

The rest stared at her. Apparently, they all thought that Arme was nuts to bothered to clean the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't that bad in their eyes.

"What?" Arme stared confusedly at them. They stared back, until Elesis complained.

"Geez. Do whatever you want, but I expect you to quickly put food on the table. I am STARVING." Ronan nudged her. She glared at him.

"Ok then~ I shall accompany you to the shops... you don't know your way around here do you?" Amy stood up and led Arme to the door.

"W-wait! I need to clean the place first!"

"You can always do that _after _you serve breakfast~" Amy dragged Arme out. The truth was, everyone was starving, and she wanted to get this over with quickly.

"Amy... I was wondering... what weapon do you use in battle? I know Lass uses daggers and kunai, and I saw Lire's bow hung up in the corridors on my way down this morning..."

"Ah. Hehehe... I'm Bermesiah's dancer~"

"What? You _dance_? Aww, I wish I could dance... but I suck."

"I'll teach you sometime then~!

* * *

**Yay! First chapter is done! Hope you liked it. =P The next chapter is going to be better than this one xD**

**_Please_ review~! **


	2. I Don't Want To Leave

By the time Arme got back, everyone was starving. It was already 12 noon, so Arme decided to make breakfast and lunch together. The meal included pancakes, sandwiches, meat, and fruit.

"Ahh… I am stuffed," groaned Seighart, flopping down onto the couch. Amazingly, Elesis was still eating.

"This is great! Guys- don't waste this food! Aren't any of you people hungry?" Seeing the incredulous looks on their faces, Elesis shrugged, and gulped down the whole lot. Soon, everyone left, with a 'Thank-you-very-much-for-the-food-even though-it-was-terribly-late'.

"Lire and I are going on a quest! See you!" said Ryan as he and Lire headed out the door.

"Wait a sec! Where are you going?" asked Ronan.

"Elven Forest. Why?"

"Oh wow, cool! Elesis and I need to go to complete a mission there too! Why don't we go together?"

"Sure!" With that, the 4 people set out together.

"Arme~ Did you know that when you go on a mission, you usually go in pairs~?"

"Uhh…no…" replied Arme, wondering who she was paired up with.

"You're with Lass!" Amy seemed to read Arme's mind. Arme looked at Lass with round eyes. He smirked and nodded. Arme knew that Elesis was with Ronan, and Lire was with Ryan…Amy of course was with Jin…

"What about Seighart?"

"I don't usually go on missions. I only help out the rest of especially hard missions," Seighart replied.

"HEY HEY Do you want me to show you how do dance?" asked Amy suddenly.

"What?"

"Aww. Remember when I promised to show you dancing~?"

"Uhh…now…?"

"Come!" Amy pushed Arme to the backyard, and began teaching her simple dance steps. Lass raised an eyebrow, and sneakily watched them from behind a curtain.

"Stand straight! Don't hunch!" instructed Amy while Arme followed each of her instructions.

"Like this…?"

"Don't bend your knees! Now, point your foot…yes, like that!"

Amy continued with her lesson, while Lass continued to spy on the two.

"You know, you're not as bad as you think," Amy said thoughtfully went she had finished her 1st lesson. "I am going to teach you very few days ok?"

"Thanks, but you don't have to…"

"Oh don't worry! I love dancing~!"

Arme seemed cheered by the fact that she was going to be learning how to dance as they went back inside the house. She had always thought that she was an uncoordinated person, and she had always admired the way how dancers looked on television.

"Hi," greeted Lass as soon as Arme walking in. He was clearly fighting to keep a straight face. Arme looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Err…huh? Don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, faking innocence.

"Right…"Arme didn't bother to question him any further, and instead reached inside the fridge for some juice.

Lass internally sighed in relief.

"Arme," said Lass after she had had a refreshing drink, "do you want me to show you the town square? You haven't seen much of this place at all."

"Okay!"

_The town square was filled with people bustling with their everyday lives. The streets were noisy, and packed with stores selling exotic items. _

"Stay close or you'll get lost." Lass warned Arme as they wandered through various markets and stalls.

"Oh my… what is that?" Arme was pointing at a tall round building in front of her.

"Ahh. That's the weapon shop. You want to go inside?"

Yes!" Arme was more than willing to go inside. She was thinking about buying a new staff, as she had been using the same one for a long time now.

Inside, the shop was stacked with different kinds of weapons, all arranged in neat rows. Arme looked broodingly at a war staff.

"Aww… I wish that someday, I'd become a battle mage. That'd be so cool…I'd be able to cast a Deep Impact too…" Arme was lost in her fantasy.

Lass raised his eyebrows. "Well. Good luck with that."

"Was that sarcasm?" asked Arme snapping out of her daydream.

Lass smirked. "C'mon. Let's go. We've spent enough time in this place already."

"Wait a sec ok? I want to by this staff…" Arme trailed off as she saw the price. "Uhh… maybe not…"

Sighing, Lass took the staff from Arme's hands, and turned to the cashier.

"You owe me." He muttered as he paid the money.

"Oh my god. Thanks … A LOT. I'll owe you for the rest of my life."

"Sure… lets go home now. Jin, Amy, and Seighart are going to starve if you don't," Lass said as he began to lead Arme home. "I'll starve too." He added a second later.

"I hereby pronounce Arme as the Cook oh the House!" announced Amy as Arme began setting dishes piled with meat and vegetables on the table.

"I'm so glad Elesis isn't here. She's such a pig! Now we can eat in peace for once! Tonight's food is especially delicious! " Jin exclaimed as he began to dig in. Suddenly, the front door was smashed open, revealing Ryan, Lire, Ronan, and a flaming Elesis. Jin stopped eating with his fork raised halfway to his mouth.

"..SAY…?" growled Elesis.

Jin cowered, while Amy patted his back.

"DID YOU SAY THAT I WAS I PIG?"

Jin, being a man, didn't lie, and nodded weakly, and squeezed his eyes shut for the full impact of Elesis's rage.

Arme came out of the kitchen carrying another plate of meat. This caught Elesis's eye, and she immediately forgot about Jin, who gazed at Arme thankfully.

"Say… that looks appetizing…" Elesis said, hinting heavily as she came over and fell into step beside Arme.

"Thanks. However, please refrain from eating too much of this. Each person has his or her own share."Arme ignored the hint, grinning as Elesis pouted.

As they sat down on the table, Lass noticed that Lire was clutching a piece of paper in her hand. He recognized it at once as she moved her hand. He frowned, and, Lire, noticing this, quickly stowed it away under one of the folds in her armour. Lass didn't say anything, and continued to eat.

After they ate, Lire and Ryan went up to their rooms, while Seighart, Jin, Amy, Elesis and Ronan stayed back to play cards. Lass dragged Arme over to a private corner.

"What would you do if you were forced to leave the chase?" he asked, trying to sound a casual as possible.

"You mean Grand Chase? Well…" Arme paused for a bit, thinking about her answer. "I'd be very sad I guess… but I will leave if I really had too… why do you ask? I'm not leaving am I?" Her eyes were suddenly wide and filled with anxiety.

"No, I was just wondering that's all. A random question." He said, and left her and went back upstairs.

That night, when Arme was sleeping soundly, Lass got out of bed and walked over to the front gate of the house. He waited there, until Lire came out. She frowned as she saw him.

"I knew you'd come and stop me, but I'm not going to let you." She hissed, clutching the sheet of paper tightly.

"Why do you want Arme out?"

"She is a hindrance, and an annoying bitch."

"Did she do anything to you? I don't think so."

"You like her don't you," her voice was full of spite when she said this.

"That has nothing to do with this." Lass replied icily as he took out his daggers.

"Ah, you want to fight over it? Well then, don't blame me if you get killed." She drew out a long skinny bow from within the folds of her clothes.

"Same for you." Lass whispered as he lunged towards Lire. She fired multiple arrows, but Lass suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Stupid thief," she cursed as she attained two large but not deep gashes before backing away. Four kunai dropped from above and sliced the paper into shreds.

"Just because the form is gone, doesn't mean she won't be going. I can still convince the Knight Master to make Arme leave."

"I won't let you do that." Lass answered.

"Sharp Shoot," she muttered and smiled with deep satisfaction as she heard a low hiss as her arrows hit their target. She quickly fired a few more in the direction of the voice. However, they didn't hit.

"Thunder slash," Lass appeared in the other side of Lire. She took it full on, and blood poured out of her arm. Lass disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

"Stop hiding you coward," she hissed, and began firing arrows in random directions. None of them hit, and the archer growled in frustration. She stood still, and focused on where Lass might be. Suddenly, she saw a black silhouette dashing in front of the moon light.

"Meteor Strike!" Lire half yelled into the night, aiming straight for it.

"Ugh…" Lass's whole body was covered in bright red blood.

Lire laughed wickedly at him. "Is that all you can do? You're a weakling."

Lass clenched his fists. He slowly stood up, staggering slightly. He was dripping blood everywhere onto the lawn. He glared at Lire through murderous eyes.

"Final Strike." The blue slashes collided into the unsuspecting Lire. She toppled over, and her face fell into an ugly grimace.

"Why do you bother fighting for that stupid girl," she muttered angrily. When Lass didn't answer, she cursed.

"Fine then. You win." She spat and tottered back into the house. Her wounds weren't nearly as bad as Lass's. "Do not tell anyone about this or you're dead." She whispered harshly.

Lass watched her walk back in, closing the door behind her. Then, he collapsed on the spot, writhing in pain as the poison in Lire's arrows took its toll. _Dam, if only I had poisoned my daggers…_ He soon fell unconscious, lying out in front of the house.

_A few hours later…_

*Beep beep beep* Arme's alarm clock beeped loudly. Arme sat up in bed and looked at the time. 6:00am. She had to wake up early in order to prepare everyone's breakfasts. She yawned, and then tiptoed downstairs. After brushing her teeth, etc, she took her purse and headed out to buy groceries. She stopped midstep halfway through the door, as she saw the scene before her.

"LASS!"

* * *

O.o What would happen next? =P

_PLEASE_ review! =)


	3. Falling For You

I'm so sorry for the late update x.x Had to many exams going on =( xxforgetme helped me to finish this, so thank you!

I'll make the next chp come out faster. Promise! Anyways, please enjoy chp 3 xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its characters. However, I do own this story ^^**

* * *

"Lass!" She yelled as she dropped her purse and ran over to him. He was lying face down on the grass. There was blood everywhere, and she could see that he has multiple wounds on his back, and some of the larger ones were still bleeding. She reached inside her robe and pulled out her staff.

"Cure," she murmured and his wounds began healing automatically. However, there were still many left. She had no idea where he had got them, or what he was doing here. _What should I do…_ she doubt that she could carry him all the way to his bed…

"Ugh…" Lass moaned as he sensed her presence and tried to roll away, concealing his wounds.

"Lass…?" Arme asked hesitantly.

"Leave me alone …"he muttered. Arme ignored that, and placed his head on her lap, and saw with horror, that there were a lot more wounds on his front.

"H-hey… what happened to you?"

He groaned, but did not answer. Arme gently placed Lass's head back down on the ground, and, gathering all her strength, she began to carry Lass back to the room, picking up her dropped purse on the way.

Arme laid him on his bed, and flopped down on the ground. Her arms ached like hell. However, one look at Lass told her that she must get up and help him. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a box of bandages and a towel. She blushed a little as she removed his clothes in order to cleanse the wounds. _His body is beautiful._ She quickly wiped that thought away. What was she? A pervert? She wetted the towel, and gently dabbed at them, trying to cause him as less pain as possible. When that was done, she bandaged him up. Lass watched her the whole time.

"You feeling better now?"

"Mmm…I'm so glad you're here Arme…" he murmured as he caught a few strands of her violet locks. The mage reddened.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No…but I'll tell you one thing…I'll protect you from anything," Lass's eyes pierced through hers as he said this, "I will be your knight in shining armour." Arme's eyes widened at this remark.

"Lass, what happened last night? What do you mean by protecting me? I'm not in any danger…"

"I'm sorry- last night's details are strictly secret, for your own good."

"Fine, I won't force it out of you…" she said, "Will you be alright here by yourself? I'm going to make breakfast."

"Yes." Lass answered, rolling his eyes.

It was too late to go shopping now, so she just made do with the leftovers from last night.

"Good morning." Seighart walked into the kitchen, smelling the food cooking.

"Hi." Arme answered half heartedly as she pondered about Lass's injuries.

"Where's silver boy? He's usually the first one up… Hey, are you alright? You kinda… pale."

"I'm fine," said Arme hastily. "Lass is, uhh, sick."

"What? He is _sick_?"

"Y-yeah."

Seighart walked over to face Arme directly. "Something is bothering you, and you're not telling me about it."

"Yes." Was there any point to lie? It was written all over her face.

Wrapping his arms around the petite mage and hugged her tightly. "It's always better to spill out your troubles princess. If you don't, they'll just weigh you down…"

Arme shuddered as his breath tickled her cheeks. She was warm all over.

"S-sorry…" she managed to utter.

"Oh?" Elesis came into the room at that moment, and Seighart immediately backed away.

"Good morning." He said casually as he sat down on the sofa.

"Hehehe… hi." Elesis raised her eyebrows at Arme, while the mage stared confusedly back.

"So… you and Seighart? Sweet." She teased softly so only Arme could hear.

"No! Uhh. It was nothing."

"Ok." Elesis said, but something in her tones stated that she clearly didn't believe the mage.

Soon, the other chase members arrived. Lire was glaring at Arme.

"Oh my! Lire, where did you get those wounds?" Amy asked. Arme whirled around at the word 'wounds' and examined Lire. She really was covered in cuts and bruises.

"It was from the mission." She muttered.

"What? But I don't remember you getting them…" stated Ronan confusedly.

"They were small but grew worse over night." Lire replied stiffly.

Arme took Lass's share of breakfast upstairs.

"Breakfast," she said as she placed the tray of food next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"I meant your wounds idiot." Arme said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Lass stared at her expectantly.

"What."

"Aren't you supposed to feed a sick person?"

Arme gawked at him. "Do you have like super ears or something? You _overheard_?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well too bad, 'cause we both know you are capable of moving your arms and mouth, and therefore capable of eating."

"Aww meanie," He muttered as he reached for a piece of toast.

Arme sat by him while he ate.

"You owe me. A lot." He suddenly said.

"What? Oh, you mean the wand you bought? I'll pay you right now."

"No. You owe me way more than that."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Lass, that's hardly reasonable. You know I'm broke."

"Then don't pay back in money." He answered mischievously.

"Then what do you want?" Arme asked confusedly.

"Hmm… a kiss… and a cherry pie."

"WHAT!" Arme slapped him. "Hey you, I know I am real gullible and all that but don't joke around. _Seriously_."

Lass frowned at her. "Who said I was joking? You have no idea how much you owe me you know. You owe me big time. Now is the time to pay me back."

"What if I don't pay you back?" She retorted.

"Then I'll make sure I get them by force of course. Judging by the way you performed when I was testing you out, you wouldn't put up much of a fight."

Arme flinched at the memory. "I_ improved_."

Lass stepped out of bed to face her directly, pulling out a kunai from nowhere. "You want to try me?"

"Ah. No. Umm, I'll bake the stupid pie first." She said hastily while backing away from him.

"Sure." Lass grinned at her.

"You get back in bed before your wounds open up again." She said before racing downstairs to the kitchen. She quickly prepared the pie, and when it was finished, she wrote: Stupid Old Man on the top with cherry juice. Satisfied, she carried the pie upstairs.

"Hello there." Lass greeted her cheerfully.

Arme set the pie down on his lap wordlessly and was halfway to the door before Lass grabbed her from behind.

"There was something you owed me Arme."

"Hey you. I told you to stop kidding me, and there is no way I'd owe you that much." She said angrily and walked out of the room. She was halfway down the stairs when Ryan came out of nowhere and crashed into her.

"Whoa!" He shouted as his axe fell out of his hand and chopped right through the top half of the railing. The blade missed Arme's head by millimeters. The two crashed down until they reached the bottom.

"Ow… watch where you're going…" Ryan muttered as he got up to inspect the damage.

"Sorry…"

"Arme. Do you know why Lass is hurt?"

"Lass is just sick," Arme muttered.

"As if. I know what happened. Lire told me."

"What? You mean you know what happened last night?" Arme whirled around to face him.

"Yeah well. Apparently, Lire wanted you out of the chase, but lass wanted to keep you, so they fought last night… and well… yeah. That's why he's hurt, and that's why you're still here right now." Ryan explained. "And hey- don't go too hard on Lire- she's the one who told me all this," he added as he saw the look on Arme's face.

"Lass fought for me?" She was shocked. She had never thought of Lass as someone who would do that kind of thing. He usually appeared to look as if he couldn't care less… _I will be your knight in shining armour…_ what does that mean?

"Yeah. You owe him a lot. He usually never does that for anyone." Ryan muttered, then went back to inspecting the damage.

"Um... thanks for the information…and I'm really sorry about the railing…"Arme said as she hurried back upstairs.

When she opened the door, she found Lass sleeping. Arme walked towards him and knelt beside his bed. Wishing that he's hear her even when sleeping, she began to talk.

"Lass, I know what happened now…Ryan told me everything. Umm… I just want to say thanks. A lot- I don't know what I'd do if I was kicked out…" Arme murmured, her voice sounding strange as she said this. Of course, Lass didn't answer, so she continued.

"I really hope you heal soon. I am so…grateful for what you've done…Thank you," Arme kissed his cheek, and stood up. She prayed that he had actually heard her. She exited the room, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

_Somewhere during his sleep, Lass heard Arme's voice speak to him. He listened carefully to every word. Then felt her lips touch his cheek, and smiled ever so slightly._

"How's Lass?" Seighart asked as he saw Arme coming downstairs.

"He's sleeping."

"Oh." Seighart studied her for a moment. "You look better."

"Really…"

"You wanna watch TV with me?"

"Sure," Arme replied. The two sat down on the mini sofa.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't mind. I'll just watch whatever you were watching before."

Seighart raised his eyebrows. "Ok..." He switched the channel to watch a documentary on wild boars. As the two sat on the sofa and watched TV, Arme couldn't help but feel a bit…cramped. The sofa wasn't designed for two people, and one of the buckles on Seighart's armour is digging into her thigh. Arme tried her best to concentrate on the boars but each time Seighart shifted, the buckle dug deeper into her skin. She really wanted to complain, but she was too chicken. She had no idea how to say it._ Move it. Your buckle is annoying. _No. _Your buckle is killing my thigh. _No. _Can you move it? Your buckle is murdering me. _Nope. _Can you take off your buckles? _Definitely not. _Stupid buckle. _-.-

Arme squeezed her legs together to make as much space as possible between her and the buckle. Seighart was still watching the boars intently. With her leg feeling a bit better, she too directed her attention on the boars. The show was pretty boring to her, but she kept her eyes on the screen as to not upset Seighart. When the documentary ended, she stood up and stretched.

"Well, it's time for…lunch…." She trailed off as she saw the time. "Holy! It's 5pm already! They must be starving!" Seighart looked up at her with an amused expression.

"Actually, Elesis, Ryan, and Jin came down a hours ago and raided the kitchen while we were watching the film. It was a_ long_ documentary…"

"Oh. Well, I guess I'd have to start making dinner," said Arme as she walked into the kitchen. Seighart got up and followed her.

"Umm, by the way… I think they might've took a bit too much from the…kit..ch…en…" he muttered as he saw Arme's expression as she opened the cupboards.

"Yes. They did by the looks of it. I mean like. There's no nothing here!"

"Uhh well… you can always buy the food…" He suggested. "Hey hey it was only an idea!" He said as Arme glared at him. Then, Arme's expression became a light frown as she reached for the phone book and began dialing the pizza place.

"Hi. May I order…," she paused for a bit as she calculated how many they'd need, "8 pizzas please...yes…8…BBQ Chicken…thank you," She muttered and put down the phone.

"Nice." Seighart said and went to sit at the dining room table.

"I'm going to check up on Lass," Arme said reluctantly as she made her way up the stairs. She was a bit nervous as she entered the room. She had no idea if Lass had heard her before, and so she had no idea what to expect from him.

Lass was awake and reading a book in bed when she entered the room.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Arme said in her most normal voice. Lass looked up from his book.

"Excellent." He said with a smirk. Arme's eyes narrowed at this. Had he actually heard her?

"Right…"

"So."

"So…?" Arme hadn't budged from the spot where she had entered the room.

"Why are you standing there? You don't have to stand so far away- it's harder to talk if you're there you know. I'm no contagious or anything."

Arme shuffled forward a few centimeters and Lass raised an eyebrow.

"When's dinner? And I think I missed lunch?" He asked.

"Pizza's gonna come soon."

"Aren't you going to cook? I like your cooking." He complained.

Arme grunted some nonsensical stuff back at him.

_Ding Dong._

"Well, that's the pizza. How many slices do you want?"

"Six."

"Ok…" Arme said as she exited the room.

When she came down, the whole Grand Chase was eating pizza. Seighart had gotten to the delivery man before anyone else.

"YOU TOOK MY PIZZA!" Jin roared at Elesis.

"IT'S NOT YOUR PIZZA OGRE FACE!" she yelled back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OGRE, NUT HEAD?"

"OH YEAH? WELL-"

"SHUT UP!" Ronan roared.

"YOU SHUT UP GIRLY MAN!" Elesis and Jin both shouted.

"Yes yes! Go Jin!" Amy yelled into her microphone as the two continued to fling insults at each other. Seighart took 2 whole boxes and sat on the mini sofa to watch TV, turning the volume to max. The sound was deafening.

Arme quickly grabbed 10 slices of pizza and sneakily left the room.

"What's going on downstairs?" Lass asked Arme tossed him 6 slices.

"What do you think?"

"Food fight?"

"Yes."

"Nice."

"Yup."

Arme changed into her pajamas behind a book shelf and climbed into bed.

"You're sleeping that early?"

"No. I'm reading in bed." Arme took out a book from under her pillow and began to read.

"That's bad for your eyes you know."

"Yeah well, I don't always do it so yeah." Arme turned her back towards Lass.

"Hey you. Are you like avoiding me or something?"

"What makes you think that?" Arme muttered with her back turned.

"Well. I dunno, but I just get that impression…don't tell me it's all 'cause you kissed me." Arme internally groaned.

"Heh. Well, good night, sleep tight." She muttered and turned off the lights. _He knew…HE KNEW! I thought he was asleep that idiot._

Lass got out of bed and climbed onto Arme's. She didn't notice him at all thanks to his stealth. Grinning hugely, Lass lied down next to her, not making a sound.

"AH!" Arme woke up in the middle of the night to find Lass on her bed. Lass opened one sleepy eye.

"Oi you. Get off. When did you get here anyway," she whispered harshly.

"I'm sleepy. If I move, my wounds will open again."

"Then how did you get here?" Lass shrugged, wincing a bit as he did so.

"Suit yourself." Arme muttered and rolled over to the farthest corner of the bed.

"Aww geez. Do you hate me or something?"

"No. I don't hate you, but-" Lass rolled over toward Arme and kissed her.

"There."

"...Get off." Arme turned her head to fully face Lass's. Her face was bright red, and her eyes were blazing. She reached for her staff.

"…" Lass took out a single kunai out of nowhere and placed it against Arme's throat. He looked at her amusedly. Arme gritted her teeth and withdrew from him. She lied down and closed her eyes heavily. Lass lied down next to her and immediately fell asleep. She hated people who played with her. It was annoying, especially when they don't even like her that much. _But maybe…he likes me…? _Arme quickly pushed that thought out. Why would he? She wasn't too nice looking at all. She got up out of the bed, making sure not to disturb the silver-haired boy and crept into the illuminated bathroom, wiping the shower steam off the glass. Inspecting her flat, matted hair and pasty skin she sighed, switching the light off and sitting down onto the cold tiled floor. _Why…why does my heart race when I see him? Even though he is such a jerk…Urgh…this is so confusing…_

She wiped her sweaty hands on her nightgown and slipped back under the covers, her body sub-consciously curling closer to Lass.

* * *

**Please, _please_ review~! Tell me what you think of this chp ^^**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait. .**


	4. A Party

**I had so much trouble writing this chp ;_; I had to rewrite it like a 1000 times! I guess I just couldn't make up my mind about what to put in, and what to leave out... Anyways, it worked out alright in the end... Enjoy~!**

* * *

"WAH!"

Arme woke up with Lass's sleeping face inches away from hers. Her arms and legs were entangled with his. She immediately disentangled herself and he opened one eye.

"Hmm…?"

"Why are you here! Thought you got off!"

"Meh…"

"Urgh. I can't believe I slept in the same bed as you," Arme grumbled, slapping her face. Lass laughed lightly, and got up, stretching like a cat. Lass was wearing nothing, except shorts and bandages. The bandages didn't cover him completely, and Arme could see the outline of his body. She turned around and faced the wall, while getting her clothes and changing in the bathroom.

* * *

_After breakfast…_

"Arme- come on. The Knight Master is expecting you and me. We have to get going now," Lass said.

"Now? Lass, you should be travelling! What a short notice it was! "

"Yeah well, hurry. I am fine. It is a ceremony for a new knight…and her partner."

Arme frowned. "Your wounds will open if you overexert yourself."

"Don't worry Arme. I'm tough," Lass said, and dragged Arme towards the door.

"Lunch is in the fridge ok? You just have heat it," Arme told Jin, who was closest to her.

"Ok. See you," Jin replied, and waved to her and Lass.

"How much longer…?" Arme groaned. The sun's heat was getting to her.

"We're half way," Lass replied, and gazed off towards his left. "Prepare yourself. An army of orcs are coming this way…" Arme looked in the direction Lass was looking at and sure enough, the outline of a troupe of orcs could be seen. Lass positioned himself between the orcs and Arme.

"Lass! You aren't going to fight! What if you get hurt? You haven't healed yet!"

"Don't worry Arme. I am tough, and I can't just watch a girl fight by herself here you know. What if _you_ get hurt?"

Arme didn't respond, and began charging up her mana. As soon as the orcs reached them, she yelled, "Meteor!"

The orcs hesitated, and Lass took the opportunity to kill as many orcs as possible while meteors crushed the rest.

Arme was just about to turn her back towards the orcs, when a huge orc appeared.

"ARME!" Lass yelled, pushing her to the side as the orc boss lunged at the spot where she had been seconds ago. The two fell down on the ground. A hammer swung down from the orc. Lass got in front of Arme and the hammer dug itself deep into his shoulder. Lass winced and pulled the hammer out.

"L-lass…!" Arme managed to choke out. Lass's shoulder was bleeding badly.

"It's nothing," he muttered, and turned back to face the orc boss. Arme stood up shakily as well.

"Lightning bolt!" Arme aimed the bolt directly at the orc.

"Impact Slash!" Lass hit the orc as many times as possible while the bolt of lightning held it paralyzed.

The orc bosses ran towards Arme with hammer held high. However, it hit nothing, as Arme teleported behind it a second before the hammer touched her.

"Final Strike!"

The orc boss cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, not moving.

"Cu-"

"Hold it. Save your energy for later. I'm fine." Lass started to walk again in the direction of the Knight Master's castle.

"Your fine? Look at all that blood!" exclaimed Arme running up to him.

"Don't worry about it."

The two continued to travel, battling a few more orcs along the way. None of them attained any more injuries, as they were fully prepared. Not belong long, the entrance to the castle loomed over them.

"Wow… it's gigantic…" Arme stared up at the magnificent stone columns carved with many complex designs. Lass pulled Arme into the castle, and then guards escorted them to the Knight Master. Lass bowed down, pulling Arme down too.

"You are Arme, yes?" The Knight Master looked at the short girl with purple hair.

"Y-yes madam," Arme stuttered nervously.

"No need to be formal with me Arme," the Knight Master said, descending from her position to join Lass and Arme. "Greetings Lass. Long time no see…I see you're injured. Couldn't Arme heal you?"

"I didn't want her to waste her energy," Lass replied. "I'm fine."

"Ahh, I see… Arme," the Knight Master said, directing her attention back to her.

"Yes?"

"I congratulate you for passing the test and joining the Grand Chase. You're partner is, of course, Lass. He can be a bit distant at times, but he can be quite a gentleman at times." Lass coughed as she said this, and Arme smiled knowingly.

"Thank you for your information," Arme replied.

"Get on with it…" Lass muttered.

"Ok, impatient as usual I see. Well, I called you here today to present you two the bracelet which bonds you two as partners... in missions of course- you don't have to marry each other or something," she added hastily when Arme blushed and Lass raised his eyebrows.

"These are bracelets made from woven leather, and it has 2 jewels attached to it as well," she continued, holding out the bracelets. "As you can see, the jewels look blank right now. You need to channel a bit of your mana through it to make it a proper jewel. Only put your mana into one of the stones." The Knight Master handed them each a bracelet, and Arme and Lass both infused the rock with mana. The stone immediately glowed, and with a blinding flash, Lass's rock turned into a sapphire, while Arme's transformed into an amethyst.

"Now, you must do the same thing to each other's blank jewel," instructed the Knight Master, while Arme and Lass obeyed. Soon, they both had an amethyst and a sapphire on her wrists.

"Those stones represent the life-force of its owner, so if one of you die, or becomes fatally injured, their stone will react. Also, I have heard some stories about the stones wielding unknown magical powers… but who knows if they are true. Don't go and wound yourselves purposely to test the stone out."

"Yes. I understand," Arme and Lass said.

"Oh, by the way. There will be a party, celebrating Grand Chase's new member. The whole of Grand Chase will be coming ok? No matter what. It has been decided that you guys should all wear black. It's a very stylish colour isn't it?" Lass and Arme raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. I'll tell the others, thank you." Arme bowed.

"There will be a horse-drawn carriage waiting outside your mansion tomorrow evening." The Knight master said. "Look forward to seeing you guys there!"

"Ok." Lass muttered.

_Back at the mansion at night..._

"Arme, come here," Lass said, sitting on the roof. Arme walked out into the balcony.

"How'd you get up there?"

"Here," Lass said, offering her his hand.

"T-thanks," Arme muttered. Once she was up, Lass pointed at the night sky.

"Oh wow. It's beautiful!" Arme held her bracelet up in front of her, where the gems sparkled in the moonlight. Lass watched the gems dangle for a moment.

"Yeah," he agreed. He lay down, pulled Arme down next to him.

"It will look better if you lie down," he explained. The two lay next to each other, gazing up atthe tiny, white pinpricks that littered the dark canvas above them, not speaking, but enjoying each other's company.

* * *

_Next day, afternoon…_

"What should I wear?" Arme banged around in frustration, almost knocking down a very expensive looking vase. She had no idea what she would wear, and she hadn't brought any of the clothes she was particularly fond of. She buried her head in her hands and winced at the loud knock on the door.

"Come in." Arme said, and Amy opened the door, carrying a huge stack of black.

"Arme! May I help you choose something to wear~? I figured out that you'd have nothing to wear…" Amy wore a flawless black dress, that cut down her body like a waterfall, cascading slightly around her strappy shoes.

"Amy! Thank you!" After an hour of going though all the dresses, Arme decided on a skinny black dress that went up to just above her knees.

"It looks good! You have a pretty slim body!"

"Thanks Amy. You saved my life."

"Not at all! You can keep that dress~! I have too much anyway."

"What? REALLY? Thank you so much!" Arme pulled Amy into a great bear hug.

"No need to thank me, really~! Let's go down now and show the others!"

"Just a minute. I need to fix my hair," Arme said, reaching for a black ribbon.

When she arrived downstairs, she saw that Elesis was wearing a thin jacket over a singlet. She had a mini skirt on, all black of course. The tom-boyish girl obviously didn't like wearing big fancy dresses. On the other hand, Lire's dress was long and poofy, and if it was white instead of black, Arme would've thought it was a wedding dress.

"Wow. Nice dress Arme," Elesis said, admiring the satiny material.

"Thanks. You look awesome too. So do you Lire. Where are the others?" Arme asked, looking around the room.

"The boys all left earlier. We aren't supposed to see what they were wearing," Lire said, giggling a little. It was clear that her little grudge against Arme had disappeared.

"Come on! If we don't hurry, we'll be late!"

The room was huge, yet still crowded. The walls and ceiling were elaborately decorated. The music blared loudly.

"Oh wow," murmured Arme, and then something silver caught her eye. Lass, along with the rest of the Grand Chase dudes were there. Lass turned and saw Arme staring at him. He looked amazing. The contrast between the black and his albino skin was shocking. He was wearing a slightly unbuttoned black shirt and bondage trousers. He wasn't weatring the bandages anymore. The others wore similar things, although Jin and Ryan wore shorts instead. Ronan was blushing slightly, asking the stubborn Elesis to dance and looking slightly alarmed when she kicked her heels off, sending them flying across the room.

'More comfy.' She shrugged in distaste.

"Hi there Lire!" Ryan called, waving a glass of wine in his hand. He looked a little drunk.

"Uhh, hi Ryan. You ok?" Lire dashed over and caught Ryan just as he slipped on nothing.

"Yeah, yeah. M'fine," he muttered.

"ARME! What does a duck that walks into a pharmacist say? Give me some chapstick and put it on my bill! Hahaha! Get it? Hahaha!" Seighart laughed deliriously.

"Ignore him. He's drunk," Lass muttered. The song finished just then, and Jin urghed Lass to dance with Arme on the next one.

"No…!" Lass immediately said. Arme, on the other hand, didn't think that it was such a bad idea.

"Why not? I really want to try out my dancing skills!"

"Then dance with somebody else! Lass muttered.

"You don't want to dance with me cause you're scared that I'll embarrass you. Is that it?" Arme was a little hurt.

"No! That's not it!" Lass shouted. He had been watching Arme dance, and he knew that she danced well. Arme pouted.

"What do you call a boomerang that doesn't work? A STICK! HAHAHAHA!" Seighart yelled.

"FINE! I'LL DANCE!" Lass yelled fustratedly, grabbing Arme's hand and running onto the dance floor just in time for the music to start.

Arme was extremely careful to not make any mistakes while she danced_. He dances extremely well, and there is something in it that makes it kind of… Lass-like_, she thought. They continued to dance, perfectly in sync. Lass let go of Arme as soon as the song finished, and Arme looked away, somewhat disappointed. _Why should I be disappointed? It's only natural. I should be happy he even danced with me. _

"I got to go somewhere," said Lass, disappearing into the crowd.

"Arme! This stuff is awesome! You should really try it!" Seighart waved a glass of purplish-red liquid around.

"Uhh, no thanks. I am no good with alcohol," Arme replied, taking a seat on a chair opposite him.

"Aww, just try! You never know until you try! Seighart got up unsteadily (he's drunk remember) and tottered over to Arme. He then brandished the glass on wine in the air, smashing it down on the table in front of Arme, who stared at him as if he was crazy.

"See? It's perfectly safe! It didn't spill! Drink, and you'll be surprised!" Seighart explained, taking a swig of it himself.

"O-ok…I'll drink a bit if that'll make you calm down a bit," Arme muttered, reaching for the glass. Without warning, Seighart dumped the whole glass of wine down Arme's throat. Arme choked and gagged in surprise, the liquid running down her neck.

"It tastes nice doesn't it? Oh, I'm sorry," Seighart said when he saw the spluttering Arme.

"W-w-wh-" Arme managed to say, before blacking out as the alcohol took its toll on her.

"Uhh. I can see how you have low alcohol tolerance…" Seighart said, before blacking out himself.

* * *

_Grand Chase Mansion, after party…_

Arme slowly opened her eyes, and found herself back home in her bed. She felt nauseous. A pair of azure eyes stared at her directly in front of her. _So close. _Arme gasped and jolted backwards. Lass stayed where he was, leaning over her bed.

"I leave you for five minutes and you get in trouble," he muttered.

"It's not my fault! Seighart forced me!"

"Yeah I know." Arme raised her eyebrows.

"However, you promise me that in the future, you won't drink alcohol no matter what ok?"

"What have you become? My dad?" Arme retorted. Lass's eyes narrowed and he withdrew and stood up straight.

"No. I just want you to be safe, and not an alcoholic addict."

"I'm not. I hate alcohol, and I won't drink it ever again, even if you don't tell me not to."

"Sleep. It's good for you," he muttered, and climbed out the window.

Arme closed her eyes and fell into deep, dreamless slumber. She did not noticed the shadowy silhouette that clambered back in, nor did she feel the light sigh that he breathed on her face before exiting.

* * *

**Did you like it? Seighart isn't that crazy all the time. He was just drunk lol. There'll be more of him further on in the chapters. Their adventure is gonna start VERY soon! xD**

**And... review~! Please! I want to know what you think about this chp! =] **


	5. Beginning of an Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its characters ^^ However, I do own this story~**

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Ronan's voice broke through Arme's slumber, and she woke up to find Lass already up and dressing. She averted her eyes and went downstairs in her pyjamas to see what was doing on.

"ARME! Get dressed then come back! Hurry!" Ronan shouted. Elesis, Lire and Ryan were already down, fully dressed in their battle outfits.

"Wake up the others ok? My voice is dying from all the shouting…," Ronan said hoarsely.

"Right…"

Arme went back upstairs, dressing in her own armour and raced to Jin's room, then Amy's room, then Seighart's room. Lass was already down.

"So what's this about?" Ryan asked.

"Ok. Well, apparently, we have received a mission to kill Kaze'aze. The witch has been causing harm to many towns and villages. If this doesn't stop, the whole of Bermesiah and Ellia will collapse. Since this is an extremely hard job, we will all be doing it. We must end Kaze'aze's life, and stop all the pointless suffering." Elesis announced. Lass clenched his fist, and Ronan noticed this.

"You don't have to go if her presence is too much for you to bear. I understand how you feel, and I don't wish for you to suffer unnecessarily."

"No…I'll go." Lass muttered, glancing at Arme. Arme looked back confusedly.

"Good choice. After all…you know," Ronan said. Lass nodded.

"Ok. Let's get going then." Jin said.

"How much longer…" Arme gasped as she stumbled.

"We are halfway … can you hold?" Elesis titled her head back towards Arme, who was lagging behind.

"Uhh… I don't…think…so…"Arme managed to reply before her legs gave away and she crashed into the hard ground.

"Arme! You ok?" Amy asked.

"I'm…exhausted." Arme said, not bothering to get up.

"Ok then. We shall rest here for a while. Let's have lunch!" Elesis announced.

"Where are we going?' Arme asked once she has recovered, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Orc Temple. We are skipping a few places, cause Kaze'aze hasn't affected the yet," Lass answered. "You have no stamina at all. For physical endurance, I give you zero."

"Right." Arme didn't disagree with that, as she knew how pathetic she was. She looked over at Seighart, who was sun baking. In the sunlight, his black hair appeared to have purple streaks in them. The way he laid under the sun, was pretty cool, Arme thought. Then, something shiny caught her eye.

"You wear _earrings_?" Arme blurted out before she could control herself. Lass stared her weirdly. Seighart's black orbs blinked. Arme stuffed the whole sandwich in her mouth out of embarrassment.

"Uhh. Yeah," he said, sitting up. Arme had nothing to say. "What? Do they look weird or something?" His face suddenly clouded over with worry as he said this.

"No! You look fine! It's just that I never noticed…" _Wow. He actually cares about his looks. A lot._

"Ok." He said, breathing out a sigh of relief. Lass turned his head the opposite direction, hiding his snickers.

"Ok guys! Elesis says that we should get going now, if you want to reach Orc Temple by nightfall!" Ronan shouted.

"Right. I'm so sorry for holding you guys up." Arme muttered.

"Oh…wow." Arme gazed up at the gigantic structure in the distance.

"That's the temple. We'll be attacking it tomorrow morning. For now, lets head into the village and eat and get some rest." Elesis said.

"Where will we sleep?" Arme asked.

"I have an old friend of mine who lives there. He'll be able to lend us a spare room." Ronan said.

"We're sleeping in one room? We'll fit?" Arme asked.

"Yeah. Well fit. Trust me. Now will you run faster? I'm starving."

They soon reached the small village, and Ronan lead the way to a little cottage.

"Are you sure we'll fit?" Elesis was now unsure too.

"Geez. It might be a bit squishy, but it's a lot better than sleeping outside." Ronan retorted, knocking on the door.

"Coming~!" A vice that resembled Amy's answered, and the door flew open a second later. A pink haired woman appeared.

"Ronan! How nice to see you!"

"Yes sure, Miss. Would you be able to lend us a-"

"Room, yes? The Knight Master had told me this morning that you guys might turn up," she chuckled, and lead them inside. The cottage was low-ceilinged, with every bit of furniture pink. The walls and carpet were pink too.

"Hey… you think we might be long lost sisters or something?" Amy asked.

"Who knows~?" the woman replied.

"What's your name?" Lire asked.

"Aww, just call me Miss~!" She replied, "I assume you haven't had dinner yet?"

When Elesis shook her head, Miss ran to the oven, and took at a massive roasted duck out.

"Oh yum!" Elesis cried, ripping off both legs and eating them together.

"Mind your manners," Ronan warned. Too late.

"OI YOU! A LADY MUST EAT IN AN ORDERLY FASHION," Miss yelled, smacking Elesis's back. Elesis glared at Miss, and, holding eye-contact, she stuffed both of the legs into her mouth, and swallowed. Bones and all. Miss gulped.

"Right. I see, that a simple scolding won't be enough to get through that thick skull of yours. However, one day, when you shall regret your eating habits."

"Thick skulls are good for fighting. Your head won't be easy to chop in half," Elesis retorted, before snatching the duck's bill and stuffing it in her mouth. Ronan stepped on her foot. The others ate silently.

"So…where do we sleep?" Ronan asked after they were done.

As 'Miss' lead them along a dark corridor, Arme subconsciously stuck closer to Lass. Lass, of course noticed this.

"You're afraid of the dark?" He asked, making Arme jump.

"Y-yeah…" Arme hated to admit it. She wanted to be a stronger girl, not just in combat, but in other fields as well. She hated being a weak girl. She already regretted collapsing early that day.

"Don't worry, I understand," he said, and took Arme's hand.

"You understand?"

"Heh. Yeah, more than you can ever imagine," he muttered.

The long corridor soon ended up in a brightly lit pink room.

"Well, this is your room! You'll be leaving tomorrow morning yes? Breakfast will be ready at 6:30am!" With that, 'Miss' left.

"Uhh…so…let's sleep…" Lire muttered, taking out her blanket and rolling it out on the floor. It took up more than a quarter of the room.

"There's not enough space!" Seighart muttered.

"Doesn't matter! We'll fit if we squish," Elesis muttered.

Soon, they were all lying down, squished together like sardines.

"Ow! Seighart you kicked me!" Arme hissed.

"Sorry."

"Amy, you're sleeping on my arm," Lire muttered.

"Jin…you foot stinks like hell," Ryan muttered.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet yours stink more," Jin retorted, stuffing his big toe into Ryan's nose.

"You're dead meat dude," Ryan whispered, wincing as he inhaled the harsh scent of the foot.

"Lass, you hair is in my mouth," Arme whispered towards the back of the thief's head. The thief jerked his head, turning around to face the mage.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Elesis, you're ruining my ponytail," Ronan complained.

"Tie it again in the morning!"

"Aww, but it takes too long…"

After many hours of endless complaints and struggles, the Grand Chase finally succumbed to exhaustion. Ryan had passed out before the others, due to the extreme stench.

4am next day…

"WAKE UP CALL~!" 'Miss' barged into the already full room, stepping on Jin's butt in the process.

"Ahh…dude…it's 4am! Breakfast is at 6:30am!" Seighart groaned, rolling over and squishing Arme.

"Hey you! Don't sleep on a girl you fool!" The pink haired woman yelled.

"For god sake…can you shut up you old hag?" Elesis grumbled.

"You guys shall get up early and do chores! You didn't think that youd get to sleep and eat here for absolutely nothing in return did you?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I thought," Lass muttered, earning a kick from the woman.

"If any of you people are gonna complain, you'll find that your life will be extremely difficult…" 'Miss' warned, and walked out with an 'I'll be expecting you downstairs in 10mins.'

"Ow," Lass muttered, and he stood up and stretched.

"Jin. Your foot ain't gonna have a good time from now on," Ryan said, and disappeared out of the room. Jin stared after him, and shrugged.

"You're going to regret ever having stuck your toe at him," Seighart laughed. Jin glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Aww man. I have to retie my hair…" Ronan said, slightly annoyed by that fact. He strolled over to a corner, sat down, and began to fiddle with his long blue locks.

"She-male," Elesis stated, and Ronan shot her a dirty look.

Arme was halfway through standing up when something collided into her back and sent her crashing back down to the ground.

"Waaaaaaa~! Oh my god! Arme, I'm so sorry~!" Amy cried, immediately getting off the little mage. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm not that delicate," Arme reassured.

"Good. I wonder what I slipped on…" Amy's eyes traced back to where she had lost her footing. Her eyes rested on a cleverly concealed banana peel. Lass went over and picked it up. It was all gooey and gross now, and it hung down limp. On one side of the banana, Arme saw some writing on it.

_Take that you red head. (Not Elesis) How's your foot now huh? Don't worry, there'll be more to come._

_-Ryan_

"Ha! Ryan got the wrong person!" Ronan said, having managed to tie his hair into pigtails.

"Aww, I'm really sorry Amy…you too, Arme." Jin muttered, trying to keep a normal face, while inside, he was exploding with laughter, due to Ronan's ridiculous hairstyle.

"Don't worry about it~!" Amy said, "we're both fine~! Nice hair Ronan!"

"Thanks. Let's go down now. Don't want her to go mad on us again…" Ronan said, and lead the way down to the dining room.

"Oi you! Help me make breakfast!" 'Miss' yelled, jabbing a finger at Ronan, who turned pale.

"You and you! Clean the toilet!" She continued, pointing at Jin and Ryan, whose mouths were O-shaped.

"You three girls go and buy me some milk, cheese, bread, and apples!" She said, slapping a $20 note into Lire's hand, while handing Elesis and Amy both a shopping bag. They immediately left, grateful for the chance to be away from the craxy woman for a few minutes.

"Hey you people! Go and clean the house! I'll murder you if you damage the paint on the walls~!" 'Miss' slapped her hands on the backs of Ronan and Lass, pushing them towards a collection of brooms, buckets, and towels in a corner. They were pink.

"Now…you two. Grab some brooms and sweep the roof… wait a second… I've never seen this girl before…" she said, looking at Arme.

"She's a new girl," Seighart explained, grabbing two brooms, "C'mon Arme."

"I can't believe she didn't notice me at all yesterday," Arme muttered under her breath. _Seriously… am I _that_tiny?_

The two went outside, and climbed up a small ladder, onto the roof. The roof was pink as well.

Arme began sweeping away the leaves and twigs off the roof. Seighart also began to sweep the roof, looking very awkward.

"This is boring work," Seighart said when they were about halfway done.

"It's ok I guess. You don't really look like the type of person who would do housework," Arme observed, as Seighart continued to sweep the roof with jerky movements.

"Heh. I might not be good at stuff like this, but I am a natural at battles," he boasted.

"Right…"Arme said, smirking.

"AHH…we are DONE! Finally! You've done a lot Arme! Without you, I'd be here forever," he said cheerfully, patting Arme on the head.

"No problem! Lets get back down now. The others should be back too by now," Arme said. "Oh! By the way, let me show you something!" She said, and grabbed her broom, and held it between her legs. Then, she sat on it, and her hands let go of the broom. Surprisingly, the broom didn't fall down. In fact, Arme was sitting on it. Seighart raised his eyebrows. Arme hovered just at the edge of the roof.

"I'm a mage, so I can do this."

"Wow. You could've just flown your way here, instead of walking! You wouldn't be exhausted! You'd be faster than Lass!" Arme shook her head.

"I can only maintain it for a short period of time." Just she finished, her broomstick shuddered, and succumbed to the force of gravity.

"Ahh!" Arme braced herself for the fall, closing her eyes shut. However, the ground seemed to take forever to hit her, as she felt no impact. Arme didn't open her eyes, just in case the ground decides to hit her after all. Still no pain, no nothing.

"Hey you. Are you dead or something?" The sound of Seighart's voice made Arme twitch. She opened one eye, and to her surprise, she was in his arms, on the ground. _That's funny. I didn't feel anything. In fact, his hands are pretty soft, not flabby, but soft._

"Ah. I'm sorry!" Arme immediately stood up and bowed out of instinct.

"No Problem."

"Arme straightened up, and saw that Seighart was dust covered he had some grazes and cuts.

"Ah! You're hurt!" _I felt nothing, while he got all of that while landing? What the hell did he do? Did he like act as some kind of impact shield? _She imagined a black Seighart shield. _That's just stupid._

"Don't worry. Think of it as payback for me making you suffer from alcohol consumption at the party." He said, and patted Arme's head again.

"Could you not do that? It makes me feel like I am a little kid." She complained.

"Oh? Aren't you?" He asked teasingly.

Arme ignored him, and went in and sat at the dining room table. Seighart sat down next to her, and soon, the others all came in. Lass sat on the other side of Arme.

"Breakfast might not be that nice," Ronan admitted, disappearing into the kitchen, and reappearing with a big tray of sandwiches. At least that's what they were supposed to be… they just looked like a big lump of soggy brown stuff.

"The tomato juice went into the bread, and I accidentally spilt a jug of water of them," Ronan explained sheepishly when he saw the disgusted expressions of the others.

"Right…" Elesis's face fell, and seeing her downcast face, Ronan died quietly inside. He was fond of the red headed knight, even though she could be really annoying at times.

"Uhh, so, let's eat! We need to be going in half an hour!" Jin said quickly, and bravely inserted a piece into his mouth. He chewed slowly, and swallowed quickly. Everyone followed his example. Ronan let out a sigh of relief.

"Where did Miss go?" Amy asked.

"She went back to sleep after she finished cooking. Apparently, getting up this early was too much for her," Ronan explained, swinging his pigtails subconsciously.

"That's nice," Lire commented sarcastically.

"Ryan. Your trap missed. It got Amy instead of Jin," Seighart said.

"WHAT? But I made sure I put it in a place Jin was going to step on!"

"Too bad pal," Jin said.

"Damn you! I'll make sure to get you next time!" Ryan muttered.

After they finished the lot, the knights immediately got up and left, not bothering to say goodbye to 'Miss'. Ronan left a note for her on the dining room table instead.

"Ok! Onward towards Orc Temple!" Elesis shouted, pointing her sword straight ahead.

"Yeah! Let's GO!" The others responded enthusiastically, and they began to dash towards the structure in the distance.

* * *

**Once again... reviews, reviews, reviews~! Please review! The more your review, the more I'll write~**

**I might make Dio come in sometime... lol **

**-Kurotsuki**


End file.
